I've never told her
by LauraZabini
Summary: Who would've guessed that the Slytherin Sex God, the prince of ice, could love? Love someone so much to almost forget about himself? *Draco's Feelings* //rated T to be on the save side//


I've never told her

I woke up very early in the morning. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was half past five. Knowing that I wouldn't fall asleep again, I went into the living room. I sat down my couch. And then suddenly, a picture of the woman I love so much poped into my mind again. Her soft red hair and her deep hazel eyes...

The last time I saw her was at my graduation. The last time I saw her beautiful face. That was seven years ago. Since then I've been carrying the pain around with me.

I've never told her...

I've never told her that I love her...

I know she'd married the scarface-Potter. And that she'd bore him a son named James, after Potter's father. I also know that she is happy, but I still get depressed when I see an article about her and her happy little family in _The Daily Prophet_. The Potters. Why couldn't there be "The Malfoys" instead? I wanted her to be part of MY family. She should be my wife, not Saint Potter's. That's all I wished for.

But I've never told her...

I've never told her that I love her...

Things could've been so much different, if I'd only told ehr. But I didn't, because I knew she didn't feel the same way. She hated me and I loved her. As I still do. Even after seven years. But there was never and won't ever be a Ginny Malfoy.

All she wanted was Harry Potter...

All I wanted wwas Ginny Weasley...

But I've never told her...

I've never told her that I love her...

She was the first girl I couldn't get. She was the first girl I ever fell in love with. And she's the only woman I'll ever love. I tried to forget about her. Really, I did. I started to date other woman again, but in every women I saaw something that reminded me of her. Of Ginny Weasley. Of the love of my life. Every year, every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute, every second I'm thinking of her. I always imagine her and I being together. But afterwards I realite that that'll never happen.

And all the pain, because I've never told her...

Because I've never told her that I love her...

And now I'm here, in my flat in London, sitting in my living room an a large black leather couch, doing what I usually do when I needn't go to work or clean up the mess in my flat. I'm thinking of her again and it's driving me nuts, because we weren't suppose to be together. She loves someone else, who loves her back. And it hurts me and makes me sad, because I'm not loved. Because she doesn't love me.

But it's my fault...

I've never told her...

I've never told her that I love her...

And now I'm a 25 years old man, who inherited all the money from his parents, who were dead. I've bought a big flat and I bought new furniture as well. But something's missing...Her. She's the only thing I miss in my life. My flat is empty, because she's not here. Because Ginny Weasley isn't here. No, I have to correct myself: it's Ginny Potter. And again, my heart is breaking into smaller and smaller pieces. I haven't told anybody about my feelings towards her. Nobody. Exept one: Blaise Zabini. He's my best mate and I've known him for, like, ever. I can trust him. Once he told me: " Hey Drake, mate, I know it's hard but you, you have to forget her. It's for your own good." I answered: " Yeah, I know I should, but I just can't! You know I've tried! But my heart doesn't want to. And it's killing mw. It's killing me slowly."

Oh god, if I'd only told her...

If I'd only told her that I love her...

Every morning, when I wake up, my first sentence is: "Good morning to nobody." And every morning I wish she would be laying at my side. The disappointment gets bigger by every day. I don't know what to do. I can't take it any longer. My heart is breaking and crumbleing to dust. Noone can help me, noone other than her. I never thought my life could be so fucked up. But it is and I can't change it. And if it's a mistake to be in love with Ginny Weasley-Potter, then it's a mistake, noone should ever forgive me.

And every day I wonder what might have been i I'd told her...

If I'd told her that I love her...

THE END

A/N: well, what do you think?? c'mon, press the little "go" button down there and leave me a review! it'll hardly take you 2 minutes! plz plz plz plz plz :D

And don't worry, Draco isn't a stalker or so, he's just madly in love with Ginny xDDDDDD

-Laura


End file.
